


Windy

by bengisuus



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengisuus/pseuds/bengisuus
Summary: Nino explains the meaning behind 'Windy' name of her ship.





	Windy

’Why ‘Windy’?’

Nino startled at the sudden question.

They’ve been walking for minutes now without talking mostly because she didn’t know what to say. What was the procedure when you hire a new crew member? Was she supposed to give tasks right away or discuss pay dispersion among the crew. They did not talk about it before and it was not needed with the only three of them. They managed to get everything the ship needed with Mako and Gault had little to no say in it with his unusual joining. ’But this is different.’ She thought. ‘He probably expects professionalism and a solid income…or something similar’

He did not seem talkative too; so she figured he joined her in the way to the markets to discuss parts of the deal not…her choice of a ship name.

Nino smiled at him his face was fully invisible beneath his helmet, a traditional mandalorian one; yellow paint scratched slightly and a few marks here and there.

‘’Well to be fair I wanted to name her ‘Tempest’ than Gault…-you remember Gault right? – well, he said the ship was more like a wind than a storm and I hate to admit but he’s right. It would be ridiculous to give Mantis such a…flashy name. She lacks a little in size but; I didn’t want to name her after what Gault said – I know…I know. A bit egoistical- so I changed it into ‘Windy’.  
He said a word then. A foreign word and for some reason Nino thought he was smiling too despite the fact his voice was roughly muffled by the helmet. Just as she was about to ask, he said what she thought was the translation; ‘’Fitting. Nice name.’’

’Thank you! That’s what I think, too.’

Before another uncomfortable silence settled in Nino was determined to learn a little more about him so she asked how old he was and ‘no faking’ she said ‘just because I’m not sure how humans age doesn’t mean I don’t see how old you are.’ After one or two minutes of walking he admitted he had lived eighteen years and Nino thought it was an odd way of saying how old you are.

Maybe it was the mandalorian way.

Well…In that case it was supposed to be her way too.

He then hesitantly asked her age in return.

’I’m twenty-two now’ Nino said cheerfully, to be honest she was just happy to hear him speak, the kid was too shy for his own good and it reminded her of herself back when she was only 13 or so, ’It works a little different for us…uh…chiss though. For example, when you are 15 you are expected to be married with children with a promising career. I know humans mature far more slowly.We become adults at 12 or so’ Nino tried to keep the tone of lecture off her voice, but still, like every time she talked about her culture to an alien; she sounded like her old academy teacher; presuming and pedant…

He told her that the things worked the same way in their society too. They were expected to get married just after they turned sixteen and were accepted as adults as soon they passed a rite of passage called verd'goten.

‘Are you married?’ Nino blurted out suddenly. After all, he said he was eighteen. There had been no wife to see him off to space but she may have been somewhere else, on a mission perhaps.

‘No.’ he replied curtly. Interesting change of tone she thought, obviously this was a topic he was not too keen on speaking about so she didn’t ask why he wasn’t married. Then she remembered their mission together. ’Of course.’ She thought. ‘Of course he isn’t married, I am such an idiot. Now it must look like I’m rubbing his face in what he missed by being the son Jicoln Cadera.’

Should I say I’m not married also? Would that make it better?

He touched her arm then, like he was going to say something but shook his head and pointed behind her, over Nino’s shoulder;

‘’Markets. What do we need?’’


End file.
